Parodias Musicales
by Frozenheart7
Summary: Bienvenidos a la mayor locura que algún fanfictioner jamás haya podido inventar. Son una serie de songfics que tendrán el único fin de divertir a los lectores fanáticos de RE. En este universo paralelo a Resident Evil los personajes son aficionados al canto y no dudarán en desaprovechar la mínima oportunidad para sacar su talento al descubierto. Distintos pairings y personajes.
1. Talk dirty to me: Creva

**Parodias musicales**

 **Capítulo 1: Talk Dirty To Me**

 **Nota de Autora:** Bien, soy nuevamente yo, Frozenheart7. Esta vez emprendo un proyecto diferente, algo humorístico. Ya hace tiempo que me ronda la idea por la cabeza, de hecho, con cualquier canción yo ya me monto mis películas. Lo sé, soy un peligro.

Son fics sin continuación ni historia, solamente parodias de canciones. Habrá pairings distintos y canciones que describan a uno o más personajes sin necesidad de pairing. Variedad será la principal cualidad de estas parodias.

Iré actualizando a medida que me surjan más ideas a partir de las canciones que suenen en la radio. De momento tengo muchas propuestas y podré actualizar regularmente hasta que se me acaben las canciones.

Responderé los reviews por PM, los guests podéis dejar opiniones también, las leeré. Si tenéis propuestas podéis enviarlas y a ver que se me ocurre. Aunque corréis el riesgo de quedar traumatizados, solo aviso.

 **Pairing:** Creva

 **Canción:** Talk Dirty To Me de Jason Derulo

 **Aclaraciones:** En cursiva está la letra original de la canción. En negrita está la traducción, -al español si está en inglés- y si he hecho algún cambio para adaptarlo a la parodia.

 **Dedicatoria:** Este capítulo se lo dedico a mi Beta e incondicional fan del Creva, Light of Moon 12. Gracias a ti he mejorado mucho con la escritura y el planteamiento de las historias. Si no fueras mi beta, _Dark Temptation_ sería muy diferente –peor-, y no tendría secuela planeada.

Gracias por revisar mis capítulos tan rápidamente y aconsejarme sea la hora que sea. A parte de ser mi beta, eres mi amiga y mi hermana malvada. Te quiero.

* * *

El agente Redfield conducía por África mientras escuchaba la radio en su viejo Jeep. Un éxito de ese mismo año, 2009, sonaba hasta en las transmisiones del lejano desierto. La melodía del saxofón era lo único que se escuchaba en el coche. A través de sus gafas de sol visualizó una aldea a la lejanía de la arena y dunas. Ese era el pueblo de la misión, Kijuju.

Aceleró el motor de su camioneta color militar hasta llegar a su ansiado destino. Se moría por el JetLag del viaje y necesitaba un descanso y una buena cama, cosa que no le darían.

Entró en las primeras calles de la aldea subsahariana. Era un núcleo urbano bastante pobre, solo habían algunas paradas de un mercado casero. Un grupo de niños jugaba en un descampado al lado de un pozo, donde las madres sacaban agua con enormes jarrones que apoyaban en su cabeza. Recordaba haber visto al parecido en algún documental del National Geographic.

El lugar estaba seco, ráfagas de aire con mezclas arenosas eran la prueba de ello. Solo había alguna palmera, no se encontraba más vegetación dentro de la aldea. El calor asfixiaba al agente, que estaba poco acostumbrado a las altas temperaturas.

Sin saber bien a dónde dirigirse ni por dónde empezar, paró el carro en seco y se quitó las gafas de sol. Paró el motor, sin desconectar la radio que estaba a un volumen alto, causando miradas indiscretas por parte de los habitantes de ese pobre lugar.

Una de las ruedas del Jeep hizo derrape en medio de un charco de agua y salpicó a una anciana de piel oscura que estaba cortando pescado en la plaza. La mujer mayor maldijo en voz alta y se fue corriendo por un callejón estrecho. El mayor Redfield ignoró este hecho y salió de su vehículo.

Fue hacia la parte trasera de su furgoneta y revisó que todo el equipaje estaba allí y que ningún africano loco le hubiese robado nada. Aunque había más probabilidades de que un mono fuera un ladronzuelo ya que nadie se acercaba a él. Era extraño, en América la gente se le acercaba y le solían pedir los números de su teléfono. Quizás era cosa de sus encantos, los africanos debían estar plasmados por su belleza y musculosidad.

Localizó una tienda de esteroides al final de la calle y se dispuso ir a allí porque en el aeropuerto le habían requisado todas las dosis. Una voz femenina gritó su nombre, cosa que muchas damas siempre hacían, con la única diferencia que prefería escucharlo en la cama.

* * *

 _Jason!_

 **Chris!**

* * *

Él se giró sorprendido por la propietaria de esa voz melodiosa, era una chica morena, con ojos marrones intensos, una coleta y un cuerpo de amazona. Sus labios carnosos rosados se movieron, pronunciando su nombre una vez más. Era increíblemente atractiva y ahora era la número uno en la lista de conquistas pendientes del capitán de la BSAA.

Contoneaba sus caderas al andar, naturalmente, pero era un toque realmente sensual. Su boca esbozó una sonrisa dedicada a él, cosa que fue un augurio positivo para la finalidad de la relación que se le antojaba con aquella africana.

La recién llegada se paró enfrente del capitán. Hacía un calor tremendo y pequeñas gotas de sudor resbalaban desde el cuello de la mujer hasta sus pechos. El hombre quedó anonadado con el cuerpo de esa diosa de Venus africana. No sabía que en ese continente las mujeres eran tan… perfectas.

Le tendió la mano mientras le daba la bienvenida a su continente, África. Volvió a pronunciar su nombre, su voz angelical lo dejó atontado durante unos segundos. Su acento en el inglés era muy atractivo.

* * *

 _Jason Derulo._

 **Chris Redfield.**

* * *

El hombre ideó un plan para conquistar a la dama. Escuchó la canción de la radio y decidió empezar un plan que les gustaba a la mayoría de mujeres que conocía. Cantarles.

Se sentó en plan chulo en la parte trasera del Jeep y atrajo a la morena hacia su regazo, agarrándola por las caderas. A ella ya le habían advertido que los norteamericanos eran diferentes que los de su continente, pero no tenía ni idea de que eran tan cariñosos y abiertos como para ofrecer su regazo de asiento en su propio coche. Eso era ser muy caballeroso y gentil, lo tomó como una muestra de confianza y buenas intenciones.

El hermano de Claire puso su boca en el oído de Sheva, susurrando las provocativas letras de esa canción. Seguro que una africana no se resistiría a lo exótico, un norteamericano fuerte y guapo.

* * *

 _I'm that flight that you get on, international._

 _First class seat on my lap girl._

 _Riding comfortable._

 _ **Soy ese vuelo que consigues, internacional.**_

 _ **Asiento de primera clase en mi regazo, cielo.**_

 _ **Cabalgando cómodos.**_

* * *

Después de esa breve estrofa cantada, un anciano interrumpió la escena musical. Parecía el líder de una tribu o algo parecido. Llevaba una ropa parecida a la señora que antes había mojado con el giro inesperado que hizo con su vehículo.

-La tradición dice que no te puedes relacionar con americanos, Sheva.- Dijo en un africano muy pulcro.

Solo le faltaba enfadar a los habitantes de la aldea. ¿Porque todos se interponían en sus conquistas? ¿No podía ligar tranquilamente por lo menos una vez en su vida?

Vio que la chica estaba sonrojada y reía nerviosamente, haciendo caso omiso al señor de mediana edad. Eso fue el empujón que hizo falta para que Chris siguiera con su táctica de ligar. No podía rendirse ahora, la tenía en el bote y solo hacer un trozo de la canción no sería lo más sensual. Parecería un rajado si no continuaba.

En respuesta a las palabras del hombre, -las había entendido porque en el avión había estado viendo tutoriales de Youtube sobre cómo entender africano-, cantó la siguiente estrofa de la canción de Jason Derulo.

Miró al mayor de la tribu y se levantó del Jeep, dejando a la chica sentada y observando la curiosa escena poco habitual en su país. Mientras le señalaba con el dedo le cantó:

* * *

 _Cause I know what the girl them need,_

 _New York to Haiti._

 _ **Porque yo sé lo que las chicas necesitan,**_

 _ **de New York hasta Haiti.**_

* * *

Hizo medio giro, sacando sus dotes de bailarín y se encaró con la morena. Ahora que ya había aclarado -o eso creía él- las cosas con ese viejo cascarrabias, podía seguir con su cortejo a la chica. Además ¿quién había dicho algo de una relación estable con ella? En esa tierra quizás era tradición, pero en América se podía tener una relación rápida, de una noche y sin casarse. Estaba seguro que él podría resultar lúdico para su compañera africana, los de este continente tenían la mente demasiado cerrada. Estaría encantado de hacerla abrirse, en más de un sentido, por supuesto.

Le dedicó una encantadora sonrisa, acompañada de esas musicales palabras:

* * *

 _I got lipstick stamps on my Passport._

 _You make it hard to leave._

 _ **Tengo marcas de pintalabios en mi pasaporte.**_

 _ **Haces que sean difíciles de quitar.**_

* * *

Le enseñó el pasaporte y se lo entregó para que lo besara justo como le decía en la canción. La chica solo forzó una sonrisa, sin entender bien las intenciones del americano.

Redfield ignoró eso, quizás era tímida. Se fijó que la gente del poblado estaba alrededor del Jeep, mirando la escena. La música de la radio de su camioneta atraía cada vez a más gente, que iba rodeando el vehículo para ver ese espectáculo del extranjero.

Él tomó la mano de la africana y la hizo bajar. Le hizo dar una vuelta y volvió a cantar mientras se colocaba detrás de ella, admirando el hermoso trasero que tenía. Las africanas tenían fama de tener uno bueno y él mismo lo había podido confirmar.

* * *

 _Been around the world, don't speak the language._

 _But your booty don't need explaining._

 _ **He estado por el mundo, no hablo el idioma.**_

 _ **Pero tu trasero no necesita explicación.**_

* * *

La africana se meneaba un poco, imitando al mayor Redfield. Divertirse nunca era malo y los habitantes de la aldea parecían animados ante el espectáculo. Él aprovechó que la chica se había soltado de sus ataduras tradicionales y se había abierto a bailar, así que le rodeó la cintura con los brazos mientras ella movía sus caderas de un lado a otro.

Chris apoyó su barbilla en el hombro de la africana, llegando a cantar el estribillo:

* * *

 _All I really need to understand is..._

 _When you talk dirty to me._

 _ **Todo lo que realmente necesito entender es...**_

 _ **Cuando tú me hablas sucio.**_

* * *

De repente, de la multitud de africanos, surgió la anciana que Redfield había mojado al derrapar con el coche. Llevaba un bastón con unos frutos colgando y una diadema de unos cuernos de animal en la cabeza. La agente Alomar paró de bailar y miró cómo los jefes de la tribu se les acercaban para castigar las imprudencias del coqueteo. Agarró de la mano a su compañero norteamericano, -que aún estaba repitiendo "talk dirty to me"- y se lo llevó del centro de la multitud. Los habitantes empezaron a chillar en desacuerdo, el anciano jefe de la tribu ordenó algo en africano y eso hizo que la gente los persiguiera por donde estaban corriendo. Por suerte, los dos agentes de la BSAA estaban bien entrenados, corriendo más deprisa mientras desaparecieron por un callejón pudieron distraerlos. Se escondieron dentro de una choza con pocos muebles, solo una mesa y un par de sillas maltrechas. La africana le indicó con gestos que se escondiera. Chris se estiró al suelo, imitando a su compañera.

La música del Jeep seguía sonando. Unos cuantos habitantes pasaron por el mismo callejón, pero al no ver a los dos fugitivos, se retiraron a otro lugar. Los africanos buscarían por todas las casas si era necesario, se separaron en grupos pequeños y se retiraron de la pequeña calle.

El estribillo de la canción terminó y volvieron un par de nuevas estrofas. Chris pensó en retomar su plan y se abalanzó sobre la africana, -que estaba estirada boca arriba para vigilar que nadie viniera-. Ella sonrió de lado y se sonrojó al encontrarse con el rostro del apuesto capitán.

* * *

 _You know the words to my songs._

 _No habla inglés._

 _Our conversations ain't long._

 _But you know what is._

 _ **Sabes las palabras en mis canciones.**_

 _ **No habla inglés.**_

 _ **Nuestras conversaciones no son largas.**_

 _ **Pero tú sabes como son.**_

* * *

La chica dio una pequeña carcajada al tener al loco americano aún como si nada, cantando, a su bola. Las tribus de Kijuju no daban nunca la bienvenida a forasteros, y ver que una de las habitantes sería su compañera no les hacía mucha gracia.

De repente, el canto del capitán Redfield hizo atraer la atención de tres mujeres jóvenes. Ellas también formaban parte del séquito de la tribu y los estaban buscando. Miraron por la ventana de la casa y se encontraron con los dos agentes de la BSAA. La agente Alomar miró a Chris a los ojos, pidiéndole ayuda con la mirada. Si había alguien al que se le ocurrían buenos planes, -o al menos eficaces-, era Chris.

El mayor sonrió a su enamorada, trasmitiéndole seguridad. Se levantó de encima de Sheva y se apoyó con un codo al bordillo de la ventana donde las tres africanas estaban gritando insultos en su idioma natal.

Chris pensó en lo siguiente: Si había conseguido que Sheva cayera en sus encantos pese a vivir en un pueblo de psicópatas negros donde las creencias decían que no debía relacionarse con él, podría conquistar también a estas tres mujeres.

Retomó el hilo de la canción y siguió su estrategia inicial, lo único que esta vez sus melodías estaban dirigidas a las tres damas que los querían ahorcar por incumplir la tradición.

* * *

 _I know what the girl them want,_

 _London to Taiwan._

 _ **Porque yo sé lo que las chicas quieren,**_

 _ **de Londres hasta Taiwan.**_

* * *

La agente Alomar se puso celosa al ver que el plan de su compañero era eficaz con las tres pueblerinas. Su inglés nativo y seductor hizo que las africanas cayeran en sus redes tan deprisa como lo hizo ella.

Fue hacia el ventanal y tomó al capitán de la mano para llevárselo a rastras si hacía falta. Ella se había saltado el código ético y moral del lugar por él y no dejaría que él se comprometiera con otras mujeres de la aldea. Además, esas tres ya tenían hijos y estaban babeando por otro hombre que no eran sus correspondientes maridos.

Las africanas se quejaron en su lenguaje cuando Sheva agarró al norteamericano de la mano. Estaban dispuestas a ser el chivo expiatorio del jefe de Kijuju y descubrirlos. Necesitó algo con que distraerlas, recordó que en la otra mano tenía el pasaporte de su compañero. Lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas en la cabeza de una de las mujeres, -que llevaba un bol de frutas de decoración en el pelo-, se deshizo de la horrible ornamenta y de las tres pesadas que querían quedarse con su apuesto americano.

Redfield abrió los ojos como tomates al ver que su pasaporte hizo la función de golpear a una de las africanas coquetas. Su enamorada de ojos café guardaba algunos secretos, parecía inofensiva pero en realidad era toda una tigresa.

Las siguientes frases de la canción le fueron bien para cantarla mientras veía como las africanas se peleaban por poseer su pasaporte.

* * *

 _I got lipstick stamps on my passport._

 _I think I need a new one._

 _ **Tengo marcas de pintalabios en mi pasaporte.**_

 _ **Creo que necesito uno nuevo.**_

* * *

Sheva le llevó hasta una puerta metálica de unos cinco metros, el vigilante de la zona sellada avanzó hacia ellos. Se dirigió a Chris porque era el recién llegado, el que no conocía las reglas. Además, en África el jefe de la tribu decía que los hombres debían hablar de negocios con hombres, no con mujeres. Las hembras iban al mercado y hablaban de comprar allí. Era el turno de hacerle comprender al americano loco que entrar en la zona sellada tendría un costo.

El hombre de piel oscura empezó a hablar en la lengua desconocida por Chris. El capitán asintió como si entendiera alguna cosa, ganándose una pequeña risita por parte de su adorada compañera.

Ella se puso delante de él y le explicó que Chris no hablaba el idioma:

* * *

 _Been around the world, don't speak the language._

 _ **Ha estado por todo el mundo, pero no habla el idioma.**_

* * *

El africano escuchó como la mujer de ojos café quería entrar en la zona sellada del pueblo. Avanzó un par de pasos y le tocó desde los hombros hasta el trasero para cachearla.

Chris fue a su lado para ver si a él también le necesitaba cachear, pero el nativo hizo una mueca de desagrado. Tocar a personas del mismo sexo en ciertas zonas del cuerpo tampoco no estaba permitido por las leyes de la tribu.

El capitán entendió que el africano lo hizo innecesariamente para manosear a su compañera. En lugar de ponerse agresivo y convertirse en esteroides-man y luchar por su propiedad, se unió a los halagos indiscretos que el africano hacía con la mirada al cuerpo de Sheva.

Chris señaló el carnoso trasero de Alomar y se puso al lado del guarda de piel oscura para seguir cantando la canción:

* * *

 _But your booty don't need explaining._

 _All I really need to understand is..._

 _When you talk dirty to me._

 _ **Pero tu trasero no necesita explicación.**_

 _ **Todo lo que realmente necesito entender es…**_

 _ **Cuando tú me hablas sucio.**_

* * *

El canto de los dos machos hizo que algunos aldeanos curiosos fueran a ver lo que pasaba. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que dos de ellos eran los incultos que rompían la tradición, fueron a buscar a alguno de los dos jefes de la tribu.

La mujer aprovechó que les había caído con gracia a los dos hombres y tendió un billete como soborno para que el vigilante los dejara pasar. Por la esquina apareció la mujer que Chris empapó al girar con el coche, la adorada jefa de Kijuju. Sheva agarró de nuevo la mano de su compañero y lo arrastró hasta la puerta metálica. Los dos empujaron el metal y la puerta se entreabrió lo suficiente como para poder pasar. Alomar se coló por la rendija mientras observaba con temor que la tribu y sus seguidores se aproximaban enfadados. Hizo que el capitán también entrara, -a este le costó más trabajo porque sus músculos no cabían por la rendija-, pero al final lo consiguió.

Entre los dos cerraron la puerta. Al haberse deshecho de los nativos pesados y de los estorbos, el mayor Redfield decidió lanzarse. Acorraló a Alomar contra el pesado metal de la puerta y le sonrió de lado.

-¿Quieres que nos conozcamos mejor?

La indirecta de Redfield pudo haber sido interpretada de distintas maneras. Sin embargo, solo había dos razones correctas por las cuales había dicho esas palabras. La primera sería que él quería conocerla mejor y la segunda podría malpensar un poco y entender que quería relacionarse a un nivel más íntimo con su cuerpo.

Aunque las coquetas y seductores intenciones del agente norteamericano eran bastante claras y evidentes, la africana, por coincidencia, exclamó las mismas palabras que sonaban al final de la canción:

* * *

 _What? I don't understand!_

 _ **¿Qué? ¡No lo entiendo!**_

* * *

Y allí fue cuando Chris lo entendió todo, la africana no sabía hablar inglés, por eso en toda la travesía por la aldea solo la había escuchado hablar para decir su nombre. Así que había estado haciendo el idiota durante todo el rato y para nada.

La africana vio la decepción en los ojos del moreno y lo tomó de las mejillas. Acercó sus labios al oído del hombre y le susurró:

* * *

 _All I really need to understand is…_

 _When you talk dirty to me._

 _ **Todo lo que realmente necesito entender es…**_

 _ **Cuando tú me hablas sucio.**_

* * *

Si habéis llegado hasta aquí lo único que debo decir es: ¡Enhorabuena, habéis sobrevivido a las peores fantasías que hay en mi mente! ¡Bienvenidos a mi mundo de Yupi! Donde hay senpais, yanderes y el caos y la locura son lo único que se fomenta.

 **Att. Frozenheart7**


	2. Maquillaje: Los Ashfords y Aeon

**Parodias Musicales**

 **Maquillaje (No me mires)**

 **Canción:** Maquillaje de Mecano

 **Personajes:** Los gemelos Ashford y Leon y Ada.

 **Aclaraciones:** En cursiva está la letra original de la canción. En negrita está la traducción, -al español si está en inglés-, y si he hecho algún cambio para adaptarlo a la parodia.

Puede que haya cosas que no respeten del canon, como personajes revividos, muertos, fechas, cosas que no constan en la trama de los videojuegos y no coincidan… Es parodia así que no se debe tomar todo al pie de la letra.

Si te apetece leer fics más serios te recomiendo entrar en mi perfil y leer que tengo en oferta para tus gustos.

 **Disclaimer:** Resident evil y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Esto es puro humor musical sin sentido.

* * *

Una noche cualquiera en Rockfort Island, Alexia Ashford volvía de su paseo por el hermoso territorio. Le gustaba contonearse al ritmo de las estrellas, menear sus caderas y descuidadamente mostrar su cola, cual pavo real macho, delante de algún preso especialmente apuesto. Eso podía ser una acción un poco exhibicionista o provocona, pero era lo que le alegraba las horas de reino lunar.

Las puertas de la mansión se abrieron solamente ante ella, su entrada marcada con trompeteo en su imaginación. Los Ashford eran como la realeza y con sus estudios en ciencia y afiliación con Umbrella aún le daba más peso al apellido. La isla era su pequeño reino compartido con su hermano gemelo, Alfred, quien parecía estar ocupado en otras cosas que dar una vuelta por los salvajes dominios.

Ella se adentró y perdió entre los pasillos del grande caserón, buscando sin mucho esfuerzo a su querido hermano, quien a las noches era bastante activo. Al final tiró la toalla, no había rastro de él en ninguna de las habitaciones.

Alexia decidió retirarse su propia habitación para descansar y amanecer mañana como nueva, con ganas de estudiar sobre los procesos biológicos de los virus en desarrollo del laboratorio. Sin embargo, al llegar al umbral de la puerta, detectó que alguien más habitaba la habitación. Entró abruptamente con la finalidad de sorprender al invasor de su privacidad.

El resultado no fue algo que esperaba, su hermano tenía las manos cubriéndole la cara mientras botes de maquillaje, barras de labios, mascara de pestañas y lápices estaban dispersos por el suelo del susto. Alfred lanzó un chillido agudo a la par que una música de los años 80 empezó a sonar.

* * *

 _No me mires  
No me mires  
No me, no me, no me mires  
No me mires  
No me mires  
Déjalo ya  
Que hoy no me he puesto  
El maquillaje  
Hoy mi aspecto externo es demasiado vulgar  
Para que te pueda gustar._

* * *

Alexia arrancó la peluca rubia de la cabeza de Alfred pues había usado sus extensiones para montarla. Estaba harta de verle husmear entre sus armarios de ropa, probándose sus colonias femeninas y seductoras y ver su maquillaje usado.

—Alfred, te prohíbo que entres a mi habitación. Si lo haces te daré de comer a los Cerberus!

El hermano gemelo salió corriendo de la habitación con dos de sus vestidos puestos y con joyas y alguna que otra barra de labios escondida entre el relleno del sujetador. Alexia se dio cuenta pero calló y no dijo nada, se dedicó a limpiar lo que estaba por el suelo. Mientras, Alfred vagó toda la noche por a casa cual alma perdida cantando los coros de la famosa canción. Los presos no pudieron dormir debido a las locuras de los gemelos Ashford.

* * *

Sombra aquí, sombra allá  
Maquíllate, maquíllate  
Un espejo de cristal  
Y mírate y mírate

Sombra aquí, sombra allá  
Maquíllate, maquíllate  
Un espejo de cristal  
Y mírate y mírate.

* * *

Esa misma noche, una espía oriental cruzó los barrios de la famosa New York, buscando la avenida del hotel en el que se suponía que un agente norteamericano la espiaba. No lo hacía por gusto, esa era una misión muy importante en la que ganaría mucho dinero para gastar en vestidos armas y cosméticos y no podía permitirse el lujo de tener al perro americano del gobierno metiendo las narices en el asunto. Le resultaba divertido en las veces que solo acudía a una misión demasiado fácil o sosa, eso era una pizca de adrenalina diaria.

El sonido de sus tacones marcando el paso se aturó, había encontrado el tan aclamado edificio. Gracias a la tecnología de Umbrella pudo averiguar en qué habitación Leon S. Kennedy se hospedaba, solo necesito su gancho y buena puntería para entrar por la venta de la habitación. Como en los viejos tiempos.

Mientras tanto, el agente salió de la ducha con una toalla enroscada de cintura para abajo. Hacía noches que no dormía debido a la escurridiza mujer de rojo. La única cosa que le mantenía en pie y con los ojos abiertos era una ducha bien fría para agudizar los sentidos.

Al salir del baño sus ojos tardaron en enfocar una figura femenina que se apoyaba en el bordillo de la ventana. Unas dos piernas larguísimas con pies calzados con unas lujosas sandalias de tacón de aguja fue lo primero que pudo distinguir.

Su olfato fue demasiado lento a la hora de descifrar la colonia floral de Ada Wong, ella tuvo el suficiente tiempo de examinarlo de arriba a abajo.

El agente del gobierno finalmente reaccionó a la inesperada visita de Ada y lo primero que se le ocurrió hacer fue rescatar una de sus cremas efecto cenicienta del baño y empastársela por la cara de tal modo que parecía Olaf de Frozen con perruca.

* * *

 _No me mires  
No me mires  
No me, no me, no me mires  
No me mires  
No me mires  
Déjalo ya  
No he dormido nada esta noche  
Y tengo una cara que no puedes mirar  
Porque te vas a horrorizar._

* * *

Ada observó divertida y curios al trastocado Leon, quien acababa de darse cuenta de que iba despeinado y desaliñado sin afeitar. El no dormir le había afectado pues cantaba sin sentido mientras bailaba ligeramente algo parecido a las sardanas catalanas, dando pasos en circulitos y saltando ligeramente al ritmo de la canción.

* * *

 _No me mires  
No me mires  
No me, no me, no me mires  
No me mires  
No me mires  
Déjalo ya  
Que hoy no me he peinado a la moda  
Y tengo una imagen demasiado normal  
Para que te pueda gustar._

* * *

Luego corrió al cuarto de baño y se encerró unos cuantos minutos, Ada decidió quedarse por mero disfrute personal y porque confiaba en sus habilidades a la hora de completar la misión en la ciudad de New York.

Cuando el agente norteamericano quedó satisfecho con su imagen, salió deslizándose del cuarto de baño. Llevaba unas disimuladas pestañas postizas y se había aclarado el pelo con miel de abejas, dejándolo pegajoso pero brillante y luminoso.

—Leon, deberías ir a dormir, lo necesitas. — Aconsejó la espía sin realmente desearlo ya que vio las intenciones del rubio, quien se acercaba como un felino.

Su voz masculina entonó las notas de la canción que resonaba e las calles de New York y marcó un paso lento y largo hacia la mujer de rojo.

* * *

Mira ahora, mira ahora  
Mira mira mira ahora  
Mira ahora  
Mira ahora  
Puedes mirar  
Que ya me he puesto el maquillaje  
Hoy si ves mi imagen  
Te vas a alucinar  
Y me vas a querer besar.

* * *

La espía puso su dedo índice sobre los labios untados masivamente de crema lifting y aturó el inminente beso. Sin decir nada más, disimuladamente enganchó el gancho en el edificio de enfrente y se fue dando un salto enérgico.

Leon no sería problema, si ni tan solo se podría arreglar no saldría del hotel, de eso estaba segura.

Una vez más, misión completada.

* * *

Soy una nerd musical, lo sé, no me juzguéis, que he leído cosas peores. Lo peor es que ahora no solo soy estudiante de música sino que doy clases a niños pequeños y altamente influenciables. Espero que no tengan el conocido efecto-esponja conmigo.

Frozenheart7


	3. Friend with the monster: Natalex

**Parodias Musicales**

 **Monster**

 **Canción:** Monster de Eminem y Rihanna. Aunque solo uso el estribillo que canta Rihanna porque no veo a Alex Wesker/Natalia rapeando, al menos no en esta entrega de las parodias.

 **Personajes:** Natalia, Natalia Sombría y Alex Wesker con cameo de la familia Burton.

 **Aclaraciones:** En cursiva está la letra original de la canción. En negrita está la traducción, -al español si está en inglés-, y si he hecho algún cambio para adaptarlo a la parodia.

Puede que haya cosas que no respeten del canon, como personajes revividos, muertos, fechas, cosas que no constan en la trama de los videojuegos y no coincidan… Es parodia así que no se debe tomar todo al pie de la letra.

Si te apetece leer fics más serios te recomiendo entrar en mi perfil y leer que tengo en oferta para tus gustos.

En este fic utilizo muchas frases de Franz Kafka ya que Alex Wesker era la fangirl numero uno y presidenta del club de fans. Esas frases estan señaladas entre comillas.

 **Disclaimer:** Resident evil y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Dedicado a:** Polatrixu, la chihuahua del foro de Fanfiction: Behind the Horror. Hoy cumple años y decidí escribir esto ya que recordé cierto comic suyo de Natalia y Alex discutiendo sobre qué comer y que ropa llevar y Barry sin saber qué hacer. Algo parecido a lo que pasa en esta parodia. Pola's comic vibes.

* * *

Barry Burton estaba felizmente con su esposa terminando de limpiar la cocina después de una cena familiar en el hogar. Los dos se mantenían ocupados lavando los platos llenos de restos de queso de pizza a domicilio mientras conversaban amenamente. Eso les tenía al margen de lo que pasaba en una de las habitaciones de la casa, concretamente en la de Natalia Korda, hija adoptiva de Barry.

* * *

 _I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed_  
 _Get along with the voices inside of my head._

 **Soy amiga del monstruo que hay bajo mi cama,**  
 **me llevo bien con las voces de dentro de mi cabeza.**

* * *

Natalia tenía en manos un libro de Kafka y pese a ser literatura culta y no pensada para niñas de su edad parecía pasarselo bien. Eso sería lo que interpretarían unos ojos ignorantes a lo que sucedía en realidad, el panorama de la habitaión era mucho más que una simple cría pre-adolescente sin respetar la hora de ir a la cama establecida por la família.

—'¡La literatura es siempre una expecidión a la verdad!'— Gritó la chiquilla de repente, discutiendo con la voz de Alex Wesker en su cabeza.

Barry Burton logró escuchar el grito desde la cocina aunque sin entender que palabras había utilizado la niña. Immediatamente dejó los platos en la encimera. No sospechaba nada similar a lo que Korda experimentaba, sus suposiciones eran puramente inocentes.

—Seguramente Natalia tiene otra pesadilla, enseguida vuelvo.— Dijo el padre de família dejando los platos de momento para su mujer.

El asesor de la BSAA subió a la segunda planta, donde estaban las habitaciones de Polly y Moira y al fondo la de Natalia. Primero escuchó tras la puerta para saber si era necesaria su intervención e interrumpir el descanso de la pequeña. Al escuchar minusculos ruidos pensó que quizá la niña estaba dando vueltas en su cama mientras tenía pesadillas. Al tomar el pomo, el hombre comprobó que la puerta estaba cerrrada, cosa muy extraña ya que la llave no estaba en manos de Natalia.

Los ruidos dentro de la abitación cesaron y enseguida unas pisadas se dirigieron a donde Barry seguía con la oreja pegada a la puerta.

—'¡Quien busca no halla, pero quien no busca es hallado!'— Gritó repentinamente y sin sentido Natalia lo maás pegada a la puerta que pudo.

El viejo Barry saltó del susto y cayó al suelo, lastimandose el coxis, un punto frágil del esqueleto humano. Con la edad él ya tenía la columna vertebral jodida así que un golpe de más ya daba igual. Sin embargo, el estruendo atrajo a Moira, quien estaba descansadndo en su habitacion con su hermana. Al encontrarse a su padre en el suelo lo ayudó a levantarse inmediatamente.

—¿¡Que está pasando?!"— Preguntó la hija adolescente escuchando ruidos extraños dentro de la habitación de Natalia.

—Creo que las pesadillas han vuelto, estoy intentando ayudarla pero ha cerrado la puerta.— Explicó el padre.

Natalia volvió a las andadas y esta vez cantando con una voz que no parecía la suya. Sonaba más como la de un mujer adulta con complejo de Rihanna y estrellla del pop:

* * *

 _You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath_  
 _And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy._

 **Estás intentando salvarme, deja de aguantar la respiración,**  
 **y piensas que estoy loca, sí, piensas que estoy loca.**

* * *

Moira y Barry se miraron y luego tocaron a la puerta pues nunca se habían enfrentado a una situación así. Simplemente era algo que Natalia nunca haría. Al no haber ninguna respuesta con sentido, Barry habló:

—Natalia, déjanos pasar.— Se escuchó una risa grave dentro y no parecía ser de la niña.—Por favor.— Insisitió.

—'Todo el conocimiento, la totlidad de preguntas y respuestas se encuentran en el perro.'— Canturreó la niña.

—¡Pero si no tenemos perro!— Rechistó Moira.

—¡Precisamente!— Gritó alegremente la niña riendo.— Por eso no sabéis nada.

Resolviendo ese pequeño enigma, la superviviente de Terragrigia les abrió las puertas de la estancia a Moira y a Barry, quienes no podían dejar de mirar asombrados a la repentina quietud de la niña. Una quietud que no duró mucho.

Natalia fue a la cama, pero en vez de cubrirse con las sábanas y disponerse a dormir se puso de pie en el colchón y botó en este, intentando tocar el techo de la habitación.

—'Un idiota es un idiota.— Empezó Natalia saltando.—Dos idiotas son dos idiotas y diez mil idiotas son un partido político.'

—¿Le has enseñado tu estas ideas anarquistas?— Preguntó Barry enfadado.

—No, dejé esa fase atrás ya hace tiempo.— Se excusó la chica con pijama negro con calaveras.

—Pues creo que ver la niña del exorcista no fue buena idea. — Comentó Barry con su especial humor.

De repente, Natalia bajó y corriendo hacia un costado de la estancia, empezó a arrojar los libros de su estanteria al padre y a la hija mientras gritaba:

—'¡Un libro debe ser el hacha que rompa el mar helado que hay dentro de nosotros!'

—Creo que ver la niña del exorcista ayer no fue buena idea. — Comentó Barry con su especial humor.

Un libro atinó a darle a Barry en sus partes bajas, haciendole gritar de dolor. Al menos ahora no diría estupideces y chistes malos. Moira susurró un gracias a la menor, quien dejó de arrojar libros y fue a sentarse en los pies de la cama ojeando otra obra de Franz Kfka

—Ahora tu y mamá ya no necesitaréis metodos anticonceptivos.

—Mejor, así no saldrán más hijas como vosotras.— Dijo Barry agonizando en el suelo.

Estando el padre incapacitado para tomar el control de la situación fue el turno de la hija intentar resolver la pataleta de la menor de la casa. Ella ideó la estrategia de usar su peluche como reclamo e intentar calmarla.

—Lottie quiere se tu amigo, Natalia. Pero él no se relaciona con niñas traviesas.

—Ya no le necesito, tengo otros amigos.

—¿Que otros amigos? ¿Ya te relaciones en la escuela?— Preguntó animada la hermana mayor.

Y para responderle, Korda desveló una vez más su faceta de cantante:

* * *

 _I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed._  
 _Get along with the voices inside of my head._  
 _You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath._  
 _And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy._

 _Well, that's nothing._

 **Soy amiga del monstruo que hay bajo mi cama,**  
 **me llevo bien con las voces de dentro de mi cabeza.**  
 **Estás intentando salvarme, deja de aguantar la respiración,**  
 **y piensas que estoy loca, sí, piensas que estoy loca,**  
 **bueno, eso no es nada.**

* * *

Desde luego eso no fue nada. Me intriga lo que pasará a continuación en la saga con Natalia y Alex o más bien conocidas como Natalex. Espero que no la abandonen como otros personajes de la saga ejem ejem Steve ejem ejem.

Frozenheart7


End file.
